1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electromagnetic shielding, and in particular to a communication device adapted to receive two stacked rows of transceiver modules therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A transceiver module provides bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link, and is normally singly received in a cage that provides shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). Generally, a communication device requires a plurality of transceiver modules, thus, a plurality of cages are needed in the communication device to accommodate the modules. Each of the plurality of cages occupies enough space to easily insert or remove the transceiver module, increasing volume of the communication device.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.